Prey: Stars and Souls
by TauntSup3rs3t24
Summary: Morgan Yu has saved the Earth, but even now, she still doesn't know who she is. She thought she would find out in the Afterlife, but before she could move on, two godly beings have sent her to a new world, with a new purpose: To stop Salem and save Remnant from her darkness. Perhaps now, she can find out what kind of a person she really is, if she is still a person at all.
1. One Door Closes

Hey all you people out there! It's me, and I just got started on another story. I know some of you were eager for me to continue my FNAF/RWBY story, but the truth is, I've had to put that thing on the backburner for awhile. Don't get me wrong, I seriously wish to continue writing it, but I've been having a SERIOUSLY hard time drawing inspiration for it, so until then, I'm going to try my hand at something like this.

Now, I'm sure most of you have, at least, heard of the video game Prey by now. (the new one, not the original) Honestly, I really loved this game, not just for graphics and mechanics, but the story itself too. In my opinion, Prey is one of Bethesda's best ideas yet, (Other than DOOM), and I've also been watching and reading a lot of RWBY at the time I was first playing it, so I've had this idea for awhile now.

Picture this: Morgan Yu, Humanity's last hope and the first and only Human/Typhon Hybrid in existence, manages to destroy Talos 1, with her still inside. She sits down at the captain's chair, waiting for the self-destruct to do its job, and saying goodbye to everyone who escaped on the shuttle. And then, the station explodes, but rather Heaven or Hell or just simple oblivion, she is greeted by the Brother Gods and reborn into Remnant… as Ruby's sister.

Yes, I know, it sounds a little strange, but honestly, I think that a lot of people would be interested in something like that. I got the idea from another story called **Soul of a Rose** \- which I recommend you go check out, it's pretty good - and I figured that if they could make it work, I can too. Please rate and review the story, it really helps me out, but let me be clear, NO FLAMES. I'm a novice writer, so I'm sorry if I'm not as good as some seasoned pros out there, and for those of you who want to insult me just for the sake of insulting, then you can go find someone else to piss off.

Now, with that being said, let's get this show on the road.

 _ **SPOILER WARNING FOR RWBY VOL. 6!**_

* * *

 _"The mind has exactly the same power as the hands; not merely to grasp the world, but to change it." -Colin Wilson_

* * *

April 22, 2032, _Talos I_ Bridge.

" _Warning! Reactor detonation imminent! Please evacuate Talos I!"_ The computer blared as I pushed the button. This is it. After all I've been through, with the tests, the Typhon, the Blackboxes, it's about to all go up in smoke. Alex sighed, disappointed in my decision.

"I wish there was something I could've said to snap you out of this… fugue." He said with sadness, "It's my fault. I gambled too much... And the worst part? It wasn't losing this station, or the tech… It's you. I lost my sister. That is a mistake I will never recover from." In all the chaos, it was easy to forget that, despite hindering me at almost every step of the way, we're still family. He thinks that what I'm doing now means that he lost the only family he had left, seeing as our 'loving' parents decided that the company was more important than their own flesh and blood.

I reach my hand out and clasped his shoulder, giving him a sad smile. "Alex." I said, "I know I'm not the same Morgan I was from before the tests, but I'm still your sister. Give or take a few years, I still remember much of when we were young. How you were always the responsible one, how I always got into trouble." This time it was me who sighed, "I never thought our roles would be reversed."

Alex gave me a look of confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that this time, you were the one who made the mess, and I'm the one trying to undo it." I said, "I know you don't want this to happen, but everything I've seen, everything I've been through during this whole thing, it made me realize that January is right about one thing: the Typhon are just too dangerous to risk exposing the rest of Humanity to. Believe me, I know how amazing the Neuromods are, what they can do." To prove my point, I used my Remote Manipulation power to pull the gun next to Captain Marks' body into my hand, "But the cost for this is just too much. All these lives, all the people that have died here, they shouldn't have had to die like this, even you have to understand that." Alex looked down, placing a hand on the desk as I continued, "I know you don't like failure, but if you can't swallow your pride and admit that what happened here was wrong, then you might as well be as heartless as the Typhon." I can see the conflicted look on my brother's face. Maybe I'm finally getting through to him.

"I just… I just wanted to make sure these losses mean something." He said, "I'm not going to deny that what happened here is a tragedy, but if the Typhon found us, than other races that could be out there can find us too. I want us to be ready." I didn't even let him finish his argument.

"Then stop thinking like a scientist, and start thinking like a person." I continued, "If we have to become like them to survive, then what is the point?" Alex was silent, deep in thought, before he finally spoke again.

"You're right, Morgan." For the first time in awhile, Alex managed to surprise me, though I didn't let it show, "I thought we were making Humanity better than it is now, but what was really happening, was that we were losing our Humanity altogether."

"You can make up for it by getting off this station. Tell everyone what happened here, about the tests, the Typhon, everything."

"What about you Morgan?" He asked. I didn't want to tell him, but I know it wouldn't have mattered, so I did anyway.

"I told you, everything about the Typhon has to go. The data, the Neuromods, all of it… even me." I let out a small sigh. I know what I had to do, but it felt so much more nerve wracking saying it aloud, "All those alien Neuromods I put in me, they make me part Typhon. Even if the risk were minimal, Transtar and its competitors will all come knocking on my doorstep to experiment on me. This has to end, right here, right now." I called up the Leitner Connectomes from my inventory and handed them to Alex, "Here. There's a shuttle down in the cargo bay about to leave for Earth. Give this to Dr. Igwe. He asked me to get this to him, but I didn't get the chance." Alex looked at the Connectomes, before pulling me into a tight hug.

"I… never thought it would end like this." He said sadly. I returned the hug, a tear falling from my eye.

"Neither did I." We broke the hug, and nudged Alex to get moving, "Now go. Get on the shuttle." Alex started ran out the door, pocketing the Connectomes and loading a fresh mag into his pistol. I sat down at the desk, laying the Margrave and the Artemis on top of it. Mom's shotgun and Jada's competition gun both reflected brightly in the light. I knew every curve of the design, every line bit of gold built into it. These weapons had become the only things I could count on during this whole thing, so I made sure take good care of them. I had every possible Neuromod installed in my head, so I knew how to maintain my weapons, my suit, my Psychoscope, my TranScribe. Hell, I could probably make some of the equipment on Talos I from scratch if I had the parts.

It really is a shame that the rest of Humanity can't do the same.

Who would've thought that it would go down like this? That Morgan Yu, daughter of William and Catherine Yu, sister to Alex Yu, would blow up the space station she worked on, completely annihilating everything on and around it? I sure didn't, never thought I WOULD do it, and yet, here I am, sitting in the Captain's chair, while the clock ticks down to detonation.

I watched from the station's cameras as the Apex continued to absorb the Coral the Weavers created. It still shocks me that the Coral, this deceptively beautiful phenomenon, is the sum total of all of the Typhon's victims. The detached, scientific part of me that survived the simulation continued to come up with questions and theories about it. What do they need it? For food? Energy? To find planets to consume? I suppose I'll never know, but I'm still trying to think up of ideas. The empathetic, human side of me, whether it was always a part of me or a byproduct of the tests, tells me that the Typhon are just pure evil. That they are the closest thing to demons as we can possibly get. I remember something Alex said about them. The Typhon lack neurons of any kind, so they are incapable of empathizing with the suffering of their prey. Even so, although they don't see us the same way we see ourselves, I cannot forgive them for what they've done, or what they're trying to do. I mean, their very existence caused me to completely forget a few years of my life. Years I'll never be able to get back.

Right now, I'm comparing the past Morgan to the woman I see before me in the window reflection. I did everything I could to save people. At first, I didn't even care that they all would've died in the explosion, I just wanted to buy them more time. But when Dahl arrived and Igwe passed his idea along to me, that changed. I fought hard against both the Typhon and the Blackboxes to capture him so Igwe can wipe his memory to get him to fly everyone out of here on the shuttle. I risked life and limb to save Mikhaila by get her the booster shots from her Cystoid infested office. And the _Advent_ , the shuttle that left for Earth somewhere around the time of the outbreak, I let it land even with the risk of letting a cargo hold of Mimics spread out of control, simply because I couldn't bear the thought of killing innocent people over a hunch. I'd like to think that I was a kind-hearted person my whole life, because that's better than the alternative.

The old Morgan, however, was colder, disconnected from most of the people around her. She sanctioned the use of human test subjects, herself included, which is why I now wonder if I'm even the same person anymore. She allowed tests on the Typhon to not only continue, but escalate to the point where all this happened. She even ordered the death of Mikhaila's father. There was no hesitation in her voice, she did it as casually as ordering a pizza. My chest hurt from recalling the memory of finding that particular recording. It hurt even worse when I showed it to Mika. The way she looked at me, that look of pure anger and hate. I know she was hurt, she was looking for someone to blame, and she had every right to be angry with me, and though she forgave me in the end, that didn't make it hurt any less. Not because of her anger, but because of the guilt of what I did in my past life. The new me, the way I am now, I wouldn't have even resorted to human testing, let alone done anything like that to Mika…

My thought process stopped for a second, as I realized that that was the second time I referred to her as 'Mika'. I don't know why I did that, just like how I don't know why her anger hurt me so much. Maybe, on some level, I really did care for her. I know I shouldn't be able to. My amnesia should've made me forget everything about her. Yet, I still risked my life to save her, and help her find closure. For her sake, I hope she's able to move on. I don't want her to have to spend her whole life missing her. Besides, she could've done better than me anyway.

I took a look at the timer. Two minutes left.

I suppose it's not a bad way to go. Blowing myself up to save the world. I smiled at that thought. One thing I actually remember about myself is that Mom and Dad both told me that I would change the world. In a way, I guess they were right. Right now, Walter Dahl is flying a shuttle down to Earth, carrying the only remaining survivors of this nightmare to safety. Once they land, they'll no doubt tell the world what's been happening here, and the threat creatures like the Typhon pose to Humanity. I have hope that, if they ever return, we'll be ready for them, at least more so than we were here.

Still though, I can't get over this feeling of unease. Granted, literally sitting on a ticking time bomb about to go off would make anyone anxious. But this? This is different. There's more to it than that. I know why though.

I keep having this... dream.

I'm just staring into the black, between the stars. There's something there. I know there is. I can't see it, but it sees me. I can feel it.

This same dream kept repeating itself whenever I slept, ever since I escaped the lab after the outbreak. Hell, I've had this dream even before that, if the recordings on my old TranScribe are to be believed. But it's been different the last few times. My past self said that the thing that's staring back, it hates us. But the last few times, its gaze felt like something else.

Curiosity.

Curiosity and interest.

There is something else out there, other than the Typhon, and I can feel that it's taken an interest in us. In me. It's just looking at me, as if studying.

I don't know what's out there that's studying me, nor do I want to know. The Typhon are already bad enough, but I can't help but feel like we kicked the door open for something else. After all, thanks to the Typhon, we know that alien life exists out there in the universe. But the Typhon are just one species. The can be countless others, waiting in the dark.

" _Five."_

I guess I won't have long to ponder that.

" _Four."_

I wonder what the afterlife will be like.

" _Three."_

I hope I can remember all this.

" _Two."_

Maybe God will forgive me.

" _One."_

There was a loud 'BOOM' and everything went white.

* * *

" _Brother. It seems that this one is much different than we expected."_

" _Indeed she is, brother. It is interesting how this version of our creation could become much more than we intended."_

" _Yes. Is this what we have been looking for?"_

" _... I am not sure. But there is no harm in trying."_

* * *

What? Where am I?

I just opened my eyes and now, I'm just standing in the middle of a white plane. There was absolute nothing around me at all How did I get here? One minute, I was sitting in the Captain's chair, the next-

Wait. The self-destruct!

Am I dead?

"HELLO?!" I called out, my voice echoing loudly, "HELLO?! IS ANYONE THERE?! WHERE AM I?!"

" _You are with us, child"_ a voice said behind me. I spun around, instinctively reaching for my pistol - which wasn't even with me anymore - to find… dragons?!

Indeed, two dragons floated before me. The first being was a golden Chinese Dragon, floating majestically in the air. I couldn't help but feel in awe at its appearance. The other was a dark Western Dragon with large curved horns. It intimidated me more than the Nightmare, or even the Apex itself.

"What the?! Who are you?! What is this place?!" My mind was moving so fast, that I was subconsciously activating my Typhon abilities, with Phantom Shift leaving behind a small afterimage with every move I made.

" _Hmm…"_ the dark one hummed, " _Perhaps we were wrong about this one, brother."_

" _No, she is simple scared. Understandable."_ The gold one said, rising up higher " _You need not fear us, Morgan Yu. We mean you no harm. I am the God of Light"_ The dark one flared his wings out making himself seem more imposing.

" _And I, am the God of Darkness."_ He said.

"Am… Am I dead?" I asked. The God of Light nodded his head softly and my heart sank. Funny. I didn't think I still had heart TO sink, "Then, why am I still here?"

" _While it is true that you have perished,"_ The God of Darkness said, " _We have brought you here because we have need of you."_

" _Miss Yu, you have proven yourself to be one of the bravest and noblest of our creations."_ the God of Light continued, " _And so, call upon you as the solution to a problem with our original experiment."_ This was all so confusing. What 'experiment?'

"'Noblest?' You obviously know what I've done." I said, disheartened, "How can you call me that after all the deaths I caused, all the lives I ruined?"

" _Yes, you have done terrible things in the past,"_ The golden dragon replied, " _However, recently, your willingness to give up your own life to save your species, shows that you are worthy of redemption."_

" _And to that end,"_ the dark brother said, " _We have decided to give you a new purpose."_

"A new purpose?" I could hardly believe my ears.

" _Yes."_ The God of Light said, " _You see, the world you live in is not the first time Humanity was created. In another world, a world now known as 'Remnant', the Human race was our greatest creation. For centuries, my brother and I constantly battled each other. I created life in the form of water, plants, and wildlife._

" _Afterward, I became discussed at my sibling's work,"_ the God of Darkness said, " _And so, I created drought, fire, anf famine to erase it. But life was far more persistent than I had anticipated, which lead me to create creatures that shared my desire to destroy it. The creatures of Grimm. This cycle continued on, until, one day, my older brother and I struck a deal."_ The being in question picked up where his brother left off.

" _I made a proposition. That we would make something together, something that we can both be proud of. And so, Humanity was born. A masterpiece we gifted with knowledge, the power to create, to destroy, but most importantly, to choose. To decide whether to use our gifts for good or evil."_

" _Our creation grew to inhabit the world, with my brother and I their deities. Our word was law, and for the most part, there was a balance we both respected. We had even allowed the Humans the ability to use magic, as part of their gifts."_ the God of Darkness continued, " _Until one day, a young woman by the name of Salem, came to us. She had lost her husband, Ozma, to a grave illness, and sought out the help of my brother,, to bring him back."_

" _I refused."_ the light brother said, " _Though I sympathized with her suffering, I could not upset the balance we had so meticulously crafted. When I refused, Salem went to my brother, and tricked him into bringing her back. In the end, after my intervention, Salem was cursed with immortality for her arrogance. She would be unable to die by any means, meaning that she could not join her lost love in the afterlife. In her rage, she gathered the kingdoms of the world together. She spun lies and tales of how she stole power and eternal life from us, and that they could force us to do the same for them. She managed to raise an army in an attempt to exact her revenge."_

" _Needless to say, she failed. As punishment for turning against their creators, I took away the gift of magic they squandered so needlessly, and wiped Humanity from existence."_ the God of Darkness said, " _Salem was the only Human left alive. We deemed our experiment a failure, and decided to depart from the empty world, and start again here, but with more restrictions this time, the inability to wield magic for starters."_

" _And yet, somehow, you have managed to find a way to circumvent such a limitation, using these 'Neuromods' you've created."_ The God of Light said, " _Which is the very reason why we have taken an interest in you. Before coming here, I returned to Remnant and revived Humanity so that they may try to redeem themselves, and left behind four relics, the embodiment of their gifts, as a means to contact us so that we may judge them. I also revived Ozma, but as another being entirely to avoid upsetting the balance, and left him with a mission. He must unite Humanity and prove that they can live peacefully, or we would erase them once again, permanently. However, Salem remains, and she has spent the past few centuries sowing chaos and mistrust between the Kingdoms, attempting to waste the second chance we granted them, and she will continue to do so until she admits defeat. Ozma cannot defeat her alone, which is why we call upon you, to go in our stead."_

By the time they had finished, my head was spinning. All of this, what I had just learned, it goes beyond what Humanity understands about the universe! If Alex or my parents were here to see this, I'm pretty sure the shock would break their brains.

"Um, what do you need me for? You're both gods. What can I do that you can't?" I asked.

" _Nothing."_ The dark one said, " _Our power far exceeds your own in every way. However, returning to Remnant to reestablish our rule defeats the purpose of their punishment."_

" _To this end, you will be sent to Remnant, reborn with a new life and body."_ the God of Light said, " _You will be allowed to keep your memories, Neuromods and abilities, but you will have to grow back to your full strength before you can fulfill your purpose, and we will withhold your weapons and equipment until the time comes where you can begin your training."_

"And if I refuse?"

" _Then I suppose we have no further use for you, and you may pass on to the afterlife."_ the God of Darkness said, " _We will find someone else more suited for the task."_

Now this is a tough decision. On one hand, I already saved my world, and now I'm being asked to save another that I have no connection to. I don't like the odds of what I'm up against. On the other, it's hard for me to accept moving on to the afterlife when I still don't have all the answers. I know what my past self has done, or at least one of them. I remember finding one of my old psych evals in the Trauma Center. That outburst she made sounded very different from me and the old Morgan. For God's sake, I don't even know who I am! Not really anyway. The memories I've lost go beyond just my time on _Talos I_. There are parts of my young life where all I can see is just a blur. For all intents and purposes, the original Morgan Yu is long gone. All I am is just her shadow. Everything I told Alex, it was just to ease his mind and help him move on.

But I can't move on until I know who I am.

"I'll do it." I said, steeling my resolve.

" _Very well."_ the God of Light said, sounding pleased, " _It seems we made the right choice. Prepare."_ the two dragons reared their heads up high, and I can see energy building up in their mouths. They're going to blast me into the next life.

"WAIT!" The two of them stopped, waiting for me to continue, "I have to ask. How am I going to stop Salem if I'm all alone?" The two shared a look with each other before answering.

" _You will not be alone."_ they said in unison. And with that, they launched the energy they collected at me, and everything went dark.

* * *

And there it is. First chapter of a new story. This idea has been sitting at the back of my mind for a while, and since I couldn't write a damn thing for A Reward Long Overdue, i think I should have a warm up and pick it back up at a later date. So please, leave a review if you like this, let me know if you have any ideas on how to continue this, suggestions are always welcome, and I'll see you guys next time.


	2. Brave New World

Alright, now here we are with chapter two. Some of you guys came off as confused with last chapter, which is understandable considering that I was pretty much doing things by the seat of my pants. Allow me to explain a few things to make things a little easier.

First, to the-lost-memories, yes, in this story, Morgan is going to be reincarnated as the twin sister of Ruby Rose. Reason being that I want Morgan to have a close relationship with Team RWBY without just having them meet while in Beacon, which has been done a LOT in other fanfics. Ruby is too innocent in the show for me to want to change, Weiss' cold personality would remind Morgan a bit too much of her past self to be comfortable, Blake is a bit too much like Morgan in the sense that they are both running from their personal demons and trying to make up for them, so I think that I should leave her alone, and Yang is too free spirited to fit the way I'm making Morgan out to be. Also, you asked who would be the twins' biological father. It will most definitely be Taiyang, as I always found it strange that people made Qrow Ruby's real father in other stories.

Now, to Guest 1, you asked about how the Typhon fit into this. I thought I explained it in the last chapter, but I guess I forgot to put it in. The Typhon were created by the God of Darkness, as his elder brother made it clear that he wanted a fresh start for Earth, so the God of Darkness, being the destructive being he is, created the Typhon in place of the Grimm he could satisfy his own desires without his brother intervening. They always did remind me of each other anyway.

Finally, to Guest 2, you said that the events on Talos I were just a simulation to make the Typhon learn how to empathize. That is true, but, Alex clearly stated that it was based off of the memories of the real Morgan Yu, as she is most likely dead. Because of this, I am just making what happened in the last chapter the actual events that occured on the station, rather than just send that captured Phantom in her stead. That's why I included that conversation with Alex, since he wouldn't have stayed behind on the station like he did in the simulation.

Also, before I forget, if there are any aspiring artists out there, if you are willing to come up with cover art for this story, it would be greatly appreciated. I tried looking online for anything like that, but nothing really came up. Plenty of RWBY things, barely any Prey pictures. I guess not a lot of people do art for this game. If anyone DOES make something for this story, send me a link to it and I'll see if I can put in on here.

I think that about covers all I wanted to say, other than a thank you to Rives for the first positive review I've gotten in a long while. Oh, and I should also point out that I won't be covering everything that happens as Morgan grows up in her new home before getting to the events of Volume 1. I'm just going to try and breeze through much of it for a chapter or two, building up her character, relationship with her new family, and perhaps anything else I feel might be important.

Now then, let's get started.

* * *

February 4th, 2052, Patch.

Hmm, looks like it's going to rain today.

It's been about 4 years, and there's still no shortage of strange and unbelievable things in this new world. I don't really know what I expected. I pretty much agreed to save what amounts to an alien world, even though it's filled to the brim with human life. If I squint, it looks just like Earth, if you ignored the shattered moon, human/animal hybrids and mindless monsters. Of course, seeing as I live in a house in the woods, I only see about two of those every once in a while.

And the fact that everything around here seems bigger now, but that's how things are when you're just four years old… And it still feels weird saying that.

The Brother Gods told me that I would be reborn, but I didn't think they meant it literally, though that doesn't mean that I'm complaining. A fresh start is what I wanted, even if the results were unexpected. At least they let me keep my Neuromods and TranScribe, but I don't have my old gear anymore, not that I'd be able to use it right now anyway. It's okay though, I can just find something else later, when I start training. I still very clearly remember my objective, so I need to get a better handle on combat in this new world. Luckily, Remnant provided a very clear solution to that issue: the Huntsmen.

The defenders of this world, protecting the Kingdoms and their people from the Grimm. Now that sounds like the best idea I've heard since stealing Dahl's shuttle. I'm glad that, for once, I have a clear idea of what to do. And as a bonus, I'm not going to do it alone. I'll have-

"Morgan!"

… My two loving sisters.

One of which is about to tackle me to the ground.

I quickly braced myself for Ruby as she wrapped me in a tight hug.

"There you are!" she said, " I was wondering where you were. What are you doing out here?"

"Just stargazing." I said.

"Star-what?" she asked, confusion clear in her eyes. I swear, it's kind of weird seeing that, especially since we're twins, yet I've had about four years to get used to 're both identical in every way, from our black and red hair to our vibrant silver eyes. Everyone always mistakes us for each other whenever we go with Mom and Dad to town.

"It means she's watching the stars."

Luckily, we have our big sister Yang to point out who's who.

She obviously got most of her looks from Dad. Her long blond pigtails violet coloured eyes definitely couldn't have come from Mom, but even then, she doesn't look like us at all. I'm pretty sure that she's most likely our half-sister, but I really don't want to open that can of worms until I'm older. Oh, and she can somehow tell us apart with just a glance, and still haven't worked out how.

"Ugh, that's so BORING!" Ruby said, and I just rolled my eyes. Ruby's mind moves at the speed of sound, I swear.

"I like it." I said, relaxing in the grass, "It's nice out here."

"Well, sorry to do this to you, but Mom said it's time for bed." Yang said. I couldn't help but groan. I like this, why do I have to go to bed?

… Jesus, I really am acting my age now.

"Aw, come on, Yang. Five more minutes?" Ruby asked, and Yang, with her freakish strength, picked us both up and started carrying us to the house.

"Sorry, you two, but I don't want to be grounded. Again." Yang said, ignoring our struggling.

"Yang! Put us down!"

All in all, things are looking great so far.

* * *

2 years later….

Oh my god, I am so excited! Today, we're going to start training!

Six years. I've been here for six long years. There's a lot about this world I don't know, but I it's always amazing being able to find out more about my home. And I'm not the only one here who feels that way.

Ruby has certainly not lost her hyperactiveness, if anything, she's gotten even more hyper. Our friends always tell us that it's weird how different we are. I'm always calm, but Ruby is always happy. I rely on logic, and Ruby follows her heart. Ruby's a gun nut, I'm a tech head. Need I go on? Even with our differences, I wouldn't trade it for anything. My twin is great just as she is now.

' _Aw, thanks Morgan!'_

… Right, I keep forgetting about that.

Somehow, me and Ruby can feel each other's thought and feelings. Those stories about twin telepathy weren't all just stories, apparently. Imagine our surprise when I was able to pick up Ruby's thoughts when she was so excited one Christmas morning. Best Christmas present ever, even though I have no idea how it's even possible. The only working theory I have is that Ruby managed to somehow get some of the same Telepathy class Neuromods I had while we were still in the womb. I still have them, no question, but it seems Ruby may have gotten a small piece of what I can do, though it's different than anything I've done. When we begin training, I'm going to try and teach her how to use her powers, if she can use them at all.

As for Yang, she's gotten stronger. Seriously, I have no doubt that Yang is going to be stronger than I was on _Talos_ , and my Leverage Neuromods make me strong enough to pick up giant metal crates and throw them across the Cargo Bay as if they weighed nothing. Dad wants to teach her his fighting style, which is basically a far more advanced version of boxing and MMA. Somehow, I just can't see Yang fighting with anything else.

' _Hey Morgan, Dad says that he wanted to talk to us.'_ Ruby said through our link.

' _Alright, I'll be down in a second.'_ I said. I was currently drawing up designs for one of the most essential machines I've ever used in my past life: an Operator. I've fixed and dismantled enough of them during the outbreak to figure out how to build one myself, and I figured that having one of these around would be too good to pass up. I'll need to somehow convince Mom or Dad to get me the tools and parts necessary to build this. Oh well, I'll figure that out after I see what Dad wants to tell us.

' _Morgan, come on!'_ Ruby said impatiently.

' _I'm coming, calm down. I swear, Ruby, you don't have a patient bone in your body.'_ I said dryly, as I got up from the desk and left our room.

' _You're taking too long!'_

' _You know what I'm working on, it takes time.'_ I said as I entered the living room. Ruby was sitting on the couch, looking at me anxiously next to Dad and Yang.

"Morgan. There you are." Dad said with a smile, "What are you doing that makes you stay in your room all day?"

"Sorry Dad, but it's a secret." I said, giving Ruby a knowing look.

"She's trying to make some kind of robot." Yang said, giving me a teasing smirk. Seriously?!

"Yang! Why'd you do that?!" I can't believe she just did that! It was going to be a surprise. "How did you even-?!"

"I bribed Ruby with some cookies." She said, that same smirk not leaving her face. Are you kidding me?!

"Ruby!" I looked at my twin sister in disbelief, and she just hid under the hood Mom made her.

"I'm sorry, Morgan!" She cried. Dad was laughing at our antics the whole time.

"Okay, girls, calm down now." At that moment, there was a knock at the door, "Huh. That can't be your mother, could it?" Dad got up and went to open the door. We were all surprised by who was on the other side of it.

"UNCLE QROW!" Me, Ruby and Yang got up and ran over to hug our uncle. He gave us a small smile and hugged us back.

"Here there, kiddos." He said.

"Did you miss us?" Ruby asked excitedly.

"Nope" He replied, patting Ruby on the head. We all knew he was joking.

"Hey Qrow. Where's Summer?" Dad asked, "I thought you were with her." In that moment, Qrow lost his smile… I don't like that look in his eye.

"Tai…" He started, glancing at us for a second, "Uh, can we talk in private?"

"Oh, uh, sure." Dad said, and lead Qrow over to the bedroom, leaving the rest of us in the living room.

"Um, is something wrong?" Ruby asked me.

"No idea." I said. Why did Qrow ask to talk in private? Is it something he doesn't want us to hear? And where's Mom? Wasn't Qrow supposed to be-?

Wait. Now I know where I saw that look in his eye.

Oh God… No. That can't be it!

' _Morgan, is something wrong?'_ Ruby asked, easily seeing the tears in my eyes. I didn't say anything. I couldn't. Please God, please tell me I'm wrong!

"No, no, NO NO NO! DAMMIT!" We could all hear Dad shouting from his room. I could feel Ruby poking around in my head, trying to find out what's wrong.

"Dad?! What's wrong?!" Yang asked as she ran over to the bedroom.

' _Morgan, what's going on? Why is Dad upset? Why are you-?'_ She stopped. She finally found out what I was thinking of. This time, I saw the tears in her eyes.

"Ruby…" Both of us were speechless. We just couldn't stop crying. I pulled Ruby into a tight hug, and we both just sat there, crying on each other's shoulders.

I just… I just can't believe she's gone.

* * *

2 months later. Unknown Location.

Without Mom, things kind of fell apart at home. Me and Ruby were obviously really broken up. Ruby was never as cheerful as she used to be, which really sucks on its own, since she could always brighten up the room. I just stayed in our room most of the time, burying myself in my little projects, trying to bring Operators, TranScribes and Fabricators to Remnant. It was a good distraction, for a while. Drawing blueprints and plans can only do so much without the parts I need.

Dad just kinda shut down on us. After Mom died, he refused to train us. Even after all three of us begged him, he still wouldn't do it. He was too afraid he'd lose us like we lost Mom. Now, he stays home with us, becoming super overprotective. Hell, he hardly even takes us to town anymore.

Yang… Honestly, I don't know what to make of Yang's reaction. I mean, like all of us, she cried her eyes out, who wouldn't after losing their mother, but she just doesn't really do much anymore. It's like she just lost all emotion all of a sudden. I remember her talking with Dad about a week ago, and she became a little more lively. I don't know what they talked about, but at least she's acting a bit like her old self again.

Qrow visits us more often. Ruby always cheered up a bit whenever he comes around, so that's good. Lately, he's been arguing with Dad about training us again, but Dad still won't budge. Maybe he'll cave eventually. Probably just needs a good reason to do it.

Hang on.

Why do I feel like I'm moving?

And why is my bed so cold?

I opened my eyes with a jolt. I must've fell asleep while I was writing out the blueprints again, but this sure as Hell isn't my desk. Looking around, I found Ruby curled up next to me, sleeping like a baby. The thing we're sleeping on, it looks like Yang's wagon.

Wait, this IS Yang's wagon!

I sat up slowly, trying not to wake Ruby, and took a look around. Yang was pulling us along through the woods. What are we doing out here?!

"Yang!" I whispered. My older sister jolted, obviously not expecting me to be awake. She turned to face me, and I got a good look at the state she's in. Her clothes were torn in a few places, and she was covered in dirt. I could tell she was tired, which, with her strength, meant that she had been pulling us along for awhile.

"Morgan! You're awake. Great. Did you have a good nap?" She said, trying to distract me.

"What are we doing here?!" I can't believe this! Why are were here?!

"I-I um, we…" She tried to come up with an excuse for a second, but she just sighed in defeat, "Okay, look, I'm trying to look for Mom, and I didn't want to leave you behind."

"What?" I asked. Has she lost her mind? "Yang, Mom's gone, we all know that!"

"No, I'm looking for MY Mom!"

… What?

"Yang, what are talking about?" Yang sighed again before continuing.

"Dad told me last week." She said, pulling us again, "Summer, yours and Ruby's Mom, she's not actually my Mom. My Mom left Dad after I was born. I don't know why, and I'm pretty sure Dad doesn't know either. He told me about a cabin somewhere in the forest where she liked to hang out. I thought, maybe if I find her, I could bring her back, and we could be a family again."

This is too much. I can't believe this. I had a feeling that Yang was something like a half-sister all along, so I wasn't surprised there. No, I'm surprised that she thought that this would be a good idea.

"Yang, this is crazy!" I said, "You don't even know if she's really there! This place could be crawling with Grimm! We can't-" I stopped myself, as I saw something come into view. The cabin she was talking about was right there in the clearing, but it looked old and broken down. I don't think anyone's been here for a while.

"We… we made it." Yang dropped to her knees, exhausted. I untangled myself from Ruby and got out, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yang, we shouldn't be out here. Seriously." I said, keeping an eye out for anything. Turns out I didn't have to, as about five pairs of glowing red eyes peered at us from inside the cabin.

' _Ruby! Wake up!'_ I shouted through our link, but she hardly stirred. Jeez, she's a heavy sleeper. "Yang, get up, we have to go!" Yang tried to stand, but too late, one of the Grimm, a Beowulf, charged at us full tilt. Yang grabbed me and held me close, like she was trying to shield me. Oh God, here it comes.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the feeling of claws tearing into me.

Instead, I heard the sound of a blade piercing flesh.

I opened my eyes to see the last person I was expecting to see here.

"Uncle Qrow?!"

Indeed, standing before us, with his sword in the Beowulf's heart, was our uncle. Pulling his weapon free of the Grimm's corpse, he turned back to the rest in the cabin.

"Buddy, you're about to have real bad day." And with that, he pushed a switch on his weapon, we both watched as it transformed into another form: a giant scythe.

The Beowolves in the cabin all charged out at our Huntsman uncle, while I went over to the wagon and tried to shake Ruby awake. I don't want her to miss a second of this.

"RUBY! WAKE UP!" I shouted, shaking her frantically. Finally she opened her eyes, looking around at where we were.

"Morgan?" She said, confused, "What's happening? Where are we?" The gunshots and growls answered her for me, as Qrow was quickly tearing through the Grimm with his scythe. We all couldn't help but stare at the carnage in awe. This is what a Huntsman is capable of. It's incredible. I can also tell through our link that Ruby was completely starstruck.

"Ruby." I said.

"Yeah Morgan?" She said, not taking her eyes off of the fight.

"You really want to do that now, don't you?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said, again, without looking away. I really can't argue with her there. I watched as Uncle Qrow cleaved the last one in half. Yang was sitting down, bracing herself for the scolding Qrow no doubt has ready for her.

"Uncle Qrow, I-" Yang tried to say something but Qrow cut her off, stowing his sword away.

"What were you all thinking?!" He said, furious, "You could've all been killed!"

"It's just, we thought-" This time, it was my turn to get at Yang.

"'We'?! You mean 'YOU'!" I said, "Me and Ruby we're asleep at home before you brought us along!" I'm not letting Yang drag me and Ruby down with her for this!

I would've gladly kept on going if the growling didn't stop me cold.

"MORGAN!" I turned just in time to see another Beowulf, the Alpha by the looks of it, leap from the bushes, claws high and aimed at Ruby, and swung hard.

For the first time since I've lived in this world, I called upon the only thing I had: my Neuromods. Everything slowed to a crawl as my Combat Focus kicked in. Quickly analyzing the situation, I realized that even with Combat Focus alone, I wouldn't be able to get myself and Ruby out of the way of the Grimm's attack before it reached her. So, thinking quickly, I grabbed Ruby by her shoulders and Phantom Shifted out of harm's way, leaving a shadow clone of both of us to take the hit.

Time resumed its normal pace as Combat Focus wore off, and for a moment, the Alpha was confused, probably wondering why its claws didn't cleave through flesh like they should have. Its confusion was enough to leave it open for one of my favorite abilities: Psychoshock. The psychic attack made the Beowulf drop like a sack of potatoes. While it was down, trying to piece what passed for it mind back together, Uncle Qrow pulled his sword out and blasted it with its shotgun, obliterating its head.

"Ruby, are you okay?!" Ruby was hunched over, her face was turning a shade of green. Makes sense. I never used my Phantom Shift while holding onto someone else before, I didn't know if there were any side effects.

"Morgan…" She started, "What was… was that one of your…"

"Morgan?" Qrow called. I turned my attention to him and Yang, who had expressions of shock.

Well, this'll take a while to explain.

* * *

An hour later. Xiao Long Residence.

The walk home was relatively quiet. Qrow carried Ruby on his back the whole way, and I pulled our exhausted big sister along in the wagon. Luckily, my Neuromods included inhuman stamina, so I hardly felt winded by the time we got home. We walked in and found Dad pacing a hole in the floor, obviously worried about how we just disappeared. As soon as we walked through the door, he pulled me, Ruby and Yang into a tight hug.

"Oh thank god!" He said, relieved, "I thought you were hurt! What happened, where did you all go?!"

"Tai, I need to talk to you." Qrow said, leading Dad outside. I knew what they were going talk about, and I had a feeling that I would have to explain it to Yang and Ruby too.

"Morgan"

Called it. I turned to face my sisters. Yang looked like completely confused, while Ruby only looked curious. I had a feeling that she had an idea of what I could do, but never said anything.

"So…" Yang said. Here we go. I just sighed and wait for the inevitable flood of questions.

"What do you want to know?" I said.

"What was all that back there?" She asked, "How'd you do that? Why didn't you tell us that you could?" Of course, she asks all the questions I can't answer. Or rather, I CAN answer, but don't want to answer. Originally, I was going to use my abilities after my Aura was unlocked and just call them part of my Semblance. But my Aura isn't unlocked, and the first thing Mom taught us about Huntresses is how Semblances stem from their Aura. I can't exactly say that the Brother Gods let me keep them from my old life after I died and was reborn here. I'm just going to have to avoid the question altogether.

"Yang," I started, "I'm afraid that I can't tell you, or anyone else for that matter." The look of sadness and shock she gave me hurt, but I tried to look strong in front of her.

""What do you mean?!" She yelled, "Morgan, why won't you tell us?! I mean, I almost thought that that was your Semblance, but you don't even have your Aura yet!"

"Yang, there are some things I just can't tell you!" I yelled back, "Yes, I didn't tell you about my powers, and I still don't have my Aura, but I can still do this!" With a wave of my hand, I generated a Lift Field right under the coffee table and sent it flying into the roof, much to Yang's shock, "Yang, believe me, I will tell you and Dad the truth, but only when I want to. For now, please, don't ask me, okay?" Yang opened her mouth, no doubt to protest, but just sighed instead.

"Okay." She said, "Okay, I'll leave it be. For now. But I want to know what else you can do."

"That seems fair."

"And no more secrets." She continued, "I'll won't ask about how you got your powers if you don't want me to, but you won't keep anything from me, from us, anymore. Got it?"

… And now, I have to make a promise I can't keep.

"Okay. Fine… But for the record, Ruby knows too." I said quickly. Ruby gave me a look of betrayal as Yang rounded on her next.

"What the- MORGAN!" She yelled, before Yang started questioning her too. I feel bad throwing Ruby under the bus like that, but I didn't want Yang's attention on me.

I tuned out the following conversation and tried to focus on my powers. Even after all this time, my Neuromods are still as strong as ever. Perhaps stronger. I thought back to the fight, and I remember everything moving slower than they should be, even with Combat Focus, my Psychoshock shouldn't have stunned that Beowulf as long as it did. Hell, even now, when I created that Lift Field, the table hit with enough force to break someone's arm. I don't know why my abilities are more powerful now, but I have a feeling the Brother Gods must've done something.

"Morgan." My attention shifted the second I hear Uncle Qrow call me out, "Your dad and I need to talk to you."

Here we go again.

* * *

I think that's good enough for now. I got a long term plan in mind for Morgan. Keep in mind, I'll update whenever I finish a chapter, but that doesn't mean that I don't have a life outside of this, so my updates may be erratic. Something I am certain about is that next chapter, there's going to be a special guest appearing to help Morgan out a little. Give a big round of applause for whoever manages to guess who it is before I post the next one.

Also, the whole mental link Morgan and Ruby now share is something that just came to me after reading about the concept of Twin Telepathy. I thought the reason I gave was plausible enough, since TranStar never did any research about the effects alien Neuromods can have on childbirth, and they're likely never going to have a chance to anyway, seeing as they're all dead. Let me know what you think about that in a review if you want. Feedback is always welcome.

Until next time.


	3. Sic Parvis Magna

Alright! Here we are with the next chapter! Took me a while to write. This is actually going surprisingly well. Given how little I hear of Prey, I was actually expecting way less of a response. Which says a lot considering how, compared to most stories, the number of readers I have is relatively low.

* * *

July 2, 2062. Signal Academy Courtyard.

My opponent jumped high into the air as I sent another Kinetic Blast her way, hitting the apple tree behind her. In response, she sent a storm of frozen leaves flying at me at breakneck speeds. Thinking quickly, I activated Combat Focus and deflected every leaf that was about to hit with my baton, before Phantom Shifting behind her. At that moment, everything resumed its normal pace as I tried to strike the back of her leg to bring her down to her knees, but I was immediately caught by surprise when she spun herself around and knocked my weapon out of my hand with her staff. Now disarmed, I threw a punch at her gut, but she not only dodged by attack, but managed to get behind me and put me in a choke hold.

This time, I caught her by surprise when I generated a Lift Field at our feet, sending us both into the air and forcing her to let go. We both fell on our backs, but she was the first to recover, placing her staff at my neck. I was too mentally exhausted to try and use another one of my powers.

"Surrender." She said. I could help but smirk, much to her confusion.

"Look down." I said, drawing her attention to the black handgun pressed against her gut. She looked back at me with an annoyed expression. That never gets old.

"Dammit, not again." She said, not expecting me to be able to pull out my gun without her noticing.

"Time!" My opponent let me go as Uncle Qrow shouted the word, ending the match.

It's been about 8 years since I revealed my abilities to everyone, and me, Ruby and Yang have been training nonstop. After we returned from Yang's little trek through the woods, and the two hour long explanation about the extent of my abilities, Dad realized that, even though he hated to admit it, he can't protect us all the time, and he definitely couldn't stop us from trying to become Huntresses, and so, he decided to teach us how to fight Grimm, and enrolled us in Signal Academy and got us into his combat class, though he trained me and Ruby separately so he could focus on one of us at a time. Qrow even offered to help, which eventually, led us to this sparring match with a friend of his.

"You're getting faster, kid." My uncle said, "Even Amber is having trouble keeping up with you." Amber collapsed my baton and tossed it over to me.

Amber Autumn was a mocha skinned girl 4 years older than me. She's taller than me and Ruby, with brown eyes and hair, and had a beauty mark under her left eye. She was also very polite and kind, in fact, on the day we first met, she gave me and Ruby candy bars when we stopped by the general store in Shion. Needless to say, Ruby and I instantly liked her. Another thing we both shared was a sweet tooth. She's also quite powerful, as she can manipulate the elements to terrifying effect, though I have caught her make a few mistakes on more than one occasion. Nice to know that, as powerful as she is, she's only human. Makes me feel less overwhelmed by her abilities.

One thing I've never been able to figure out was how exactly her Semblance worked. It's not some kind of weather manipulation, it's too precise for that, and it involves things that aren't even linked to the weather, like how she was able to control the leaves. I've never heard of a Semblance quite like hers before.

Oh well. Food for thought.

"Was the chokehold really necessary though?" I rubbed my throat from where Amber tried to choke me out.

"Sorry." Amber was rubbing the back of her neck apologetically, "I didn't think I squeezed that hard."

"It hurts to talk now." Seriously, it does. I just examined my weapons while my healing factor made the pain go away.

The 26 inch baton I had was relatively simple compared to most weapons on Remnant, but it's the perfect replacement for my old wrench. Small, lightweight and extremely durable. Even Yang had a hard time breaking it when we sparred together. As for the pistol, it looked much like a more modern version of the Lancaster shotgun pistol. It's also capable of firing a wide variety of Dust based .410 shotgun shells. Typically, .410 shells use birdshot, which is definitely not strong enough to put down a Beowulf, but luckily, the shells use Dust instead of gunpowder, and Dust has more explosive force behind it, so my Lancaster can punch through an Ursa Major's bone armor. I love Dust. Wish I had it on Talos I.

"You'll be fine, kiddo." Qrow tossed me my bag while I wasn't looking and hit me in the gut "I thought you said you heal fast anyway."

"That doesn't mean that I want to get hurt!" I said, throwing a glare his way, but the only reaction he gave was a smirk and a swig from his flask, "Is class over? Or do you want to keep us for more 'tutoring'?" I asked.

"Yeah, we're done." he said, "Pack up and get Ruby in here. Amber, thanks for being here today." Amber bowed respectfully and left through one of the doors while I made a beeline to the other one. I hate being separated from Ruby. Don't get me wrong, I like my space, but I don't feel comfortable not knowing where she is when she's not around. Hell, even then, I still feel anxious for some reason.

" _Come on in, Ruby."_

" _Okay!"_ I could easily feel the enthusiasm coming from her. The door swung open before I could even get a hand on the handle, and out came my sister, looking like a kid in a candy store.

She wore her usual outfit, which was a black long sleeved dress, a black corset with red lacing, a belt with a few .50 caliber rounds and her rose pendant clipped to it, long black stockings, black combat boots with a red trim and red laces, and finally, the red hooded cloak Mom sewed for her. Of course, since we're twins, my outfit was almost exactly the same, with a few differences. The colors of my outfit were reversed, so my clothes were mostly dark red with black accessories, my belt held spare .410 shells instead of .50 bullets, another shell carrier clipped to my waist, and, instead of a full hooded cloak, I had a smaller one on my shoulder. Dad told me that Mom was going to sew me a cloak too, but she died before she could finish it. Still, it's one of the few things I have left of her, so I wear it draped over my right arm.

Ruby had her weapon in her hands, ready for training. Until an apple dropped on her head from the tree.

"Hey Ruby, you okay?" Qrow called out.

"Yīgè píngguǒ jí zhòng le wǒ de nǎodai!" Ruby whined in Dad's tongue while she rubbed her head.

"What?" Qrow couldn't understand a word she said.

"An apple hit me in the head!"

I learned about quite a few interesting things over the years. Dust, the Faunus, the Kingdoms and how they worked, all of it was useful information, even what languages they used. Speaking of which, as it turns out, many of Earth's major languages exist here too, albeit with different names. English was called the common language, which means that almost everyone in the world speaks it, the people from Menagerie speak Japanese, which they call Menagerian (How creative), most of Atlas can speak German, which is now named Atlesian (Again, no surprise there), Mistral and its surrounding settlement have Chinese as their main language, which is called Mistralian, Vacuo has French, which is called Vacuan (And I found it really strange that no one on the planet has a French accent despite this), and Vale actually uses Latin. Guess what they call it.

Dad, Yang and Ruby can all speak Chinese, which makes sense since 'Xiao Long' in a Chinese name. Qrow only spoke English, which is strange since he told us that he grew up in Northern Anima. I already knew how to speak English, Chinese and German fluently because my last mother and father were German and Chinese respectively. I also thought it'd be a good idea to teach Ruby how to speak German when I have time. She's eager to learn, though she's having trouble getting the accent right, so her sentences sound a little butchered.

Awhile ago, I finally revealed my past to everyone, and I got mixed reactions after spending a couple of hours explaining how I wasn't crazy. Yang bombarded me with endless questions, Uncle Qrow walked out of the room to knock back a bottle of alcohol, Dad was utterly speechless, and Ruby… well, her reaction, or lack thereof, was a surprise to me. As it turned out, she already had a general idea of what I'd been through, because, while we slept, she kept getting glimpses of my past life through our mental link, though she never questioned it. That didn't mean that she didn't have her fair share of questions, so, to save time, I copied all of the data I had on my TranScribe to Dad, Yang and Qrow's Scrolls so they could read them while I continued studying Remnant. One thing I kept to myself, however, were the instructions the Brother Gods gave me when they sent me here.

"Shake it off, kid." Qrow said, drinking from his flask, " You'll be fine. Just get over here, I got something important to say." Ruby perked right up at the chance to fight.

"Coming!" In that instant, she ran over with her Semblance, leaving rose petals in her wake. She was probably trying to get away before another apple hit her. I turned away to leave when Qrow spoke up again.

"You too, Morgan." Copying my sister, I Phantom Shifted to her side, waiting to see what our uncle was going to say. After taking yet another drink from his flask, he smiled.

"Well, this is it." He started, "Ruby, you've been able to keep up with my lessons and then some more. You and Morgan still got about three years left to go, but I think you'll easily be able to follow Yang into Beacon." Ruby swelled with pride, and I could tell she was trying hard not to squeal. I couldn't help but feel proud of her too. I never really knew all the details of Ruby's training. I could try and look through her memories to see what they do, but me and Ruby have an unspoken agreement to not look through each other's minds for the sake of privacy.

Uncle Qrow then turned his gaze to me. "Morgan, I honestly don't really have much to say for your part." Well, that's disappointing. "But what I do know, is that you can fight on the same level as your sisters. Hell, you can hold your own against Amber, and, not to be condescending, but her skill is well above your own. I think you're as good as you're going to get with me training you."

Now that's exactly what I was hoping to hear. Uncle Qrow's right. Although a scythe is known to be the most dangerous melee weapons in the world, I can keep Ruby at bay until one of us gets tired. And like Qrow said, Amber was no pushover either. Between her Semblance and staff skills, the only reason I can beat at all was because I push myself as far as I could physically go.

"So, what now?" Ruby asked, and at that moment, the bell rang.

"Now, the lesson's over." Qrow said, rubbing us both on our heads, "Go home, kids. Do your homework, eat your vegetables and all that crap." Qrow didn't need to say any more, as Ruby already put her weapon away with an excited look on her face.

"I can't wait to tell Dad!" She turned to me and I couldn't help but mirror her smile, "Race you home!" She didn't even get me a chance to process her challenge before she disappeared in a flurry of rose petals.

"Hey, that's not fair! Wait for me!" I Phantom Shifted to catch up with her and sprinted the whole way to keep pace with her.

Today is such a great day.

* * *

1 year later, Downtown Vale.

Holy crap, Vale is cold at night!

Me and Ruby were currently in this small Dust shop to pick up some Dust rounds. Or rather, Ruby was looking through weapon magazines while listening to music, and I came to pick up some Burn Dust shells that the store owner was holding onto for me, straight from the Schnee Dust Company…

And just the mention of them soured my mood.

A couple of months ago, we were with Dad, heading to this very same Dust shop to find some very specific parts I was using for my Operators, three of which were fully functional with a fourth currently on the way. I managed to figure out how to closely replicate the Science, Medical and Engineering classes of Operators from Earth. Luckily, learning how to build them was something I learned prior to the simulation. I was now trying to figure out how to make a copy of a Blackbox, since I figured that it would be very useful against Grimm.

Anyway, back on topic, when we arrived, we walked into what looked like an SDC representative trying to buyout the shop. He apparently recognized me from how people talked about my Operators on Patch. He commended me, gave me such high praise that I almost believed him. We talked a bit, Dad found the part I needed, and we left for home on a good note.

Later that night, I was working on fitting the Blackbox replica with a Dust based SMG I made for it, the door to the shed opened, and a man quietly tried to sneak inside without me noticing. I caught his reflection on the Operator's metallic frame, and, needless to say, the man certainly wasn't expecting me to smash his teeth in with a wrench. While the guy was knocked out on the ground, I caught a glimpse of the snowflake emblem on his shirt. The SDC logo. They were trying to steal my designs!

After to authorities carted the man away, Dad and Qrow wanted to tear the SDC a new one, but I managed to convince them to just sue them. We managed to scrape enough Lien together for a good enough lawyer and took their CEO to court. Mr. Schnee wrote off the incident as some greedy company man trying to make a quick buck on his own, basically using him as a scapegoat. I read up on enough of the SDC's history and business practices to know that was just him making excuses, but there really wasn't anything else we could do since he apparently had enough clout to sway the judge to his side, but not before our lawyer could give him a black eye in the form of a formal apology and a twenty thousand Lien check as compensation. Not as much as I would've liked, but enough for me to let it go for the moment.

' _Hey Morgan, are you okay?'_ Ruby asked through our link. She must've sensed my change in demeanor.

' _I'm fine.'_ I said, lying through my proverbial teeth.

' _No, you're still thinking about how someone tried to steal your science projects.'_ she replied, ' _Don't worry about it. Just look on the bright side.'_

' _You're right. Sorry, I just need to be positive. I finished four Operators, we're at the top of all our classes, and Yang is enrolling in Beacon tomorrow.'_

' _Yeah, exactly. I just wished we could go with her'_ She sounded a little sad. I don't blame her. As soon as Yang leaves tomorrow, we won't get to see her again for the next two years.

' _Me too, but what could we do'_ I asked, ' _We still have two years left in Signal. It's not like someone's just going to let us skip grades anytime soon.'_ Ruby's reply was cut off by a hand yanking her hood down, revealing her face. We both turned around to see a goateed man in a black suit with a red tie, red sunglasses and a black fedora, holding a katana. ' _I think I know where this is going.'_ Ruby just pulled her headphones off to hear what the man had to say.

"Yes?" She asked. The man looked annoyed and waved his sword at us threateningly. Behind him, I could see a large group of similarly dressed thugs stealing Dust and crystals, along with a man in a white trench coat and black bowler hat.

"I SAID put your hands in the air, both of you!" The thug in front of us said. Man, this guy is just a textbook goon, isn't he?

"Are you-?" I began

"-Robbing us?" Ruby finished. I love pulling the twin routine sometimes.

"YES!" The man said, exasperated.

"Oh." We both said. With that, I extended my baton and nailed the guy in the stomach before he could reacted, and Ruby immediately followed up with a sharp kick to the face that knocked him back about a yard and a half. Unfortunately, that got us the attention of every thug in the store, and another one came over and aimed his pistol right at us. Before he could pull the trigger, me and Ruby both charged him through the window.

' _Enough fooling around. Let's fight.'_

Ruby drew her scythe and I pulled out the Lancaster, and turned to face our opponents. The whole thing would've probably looked epic if it weren't for one thing.

' _Radio's still on!'_ Ruby discreetly turned off her headphones, though I could sense her embarrassment.

"Okay." The bowler hat man said, "Get them." Every single one of his men ran at us at once with their pistols and katanas. I parried the first swordsman and knocked him back with my baton, followed immediately by a shotgun blast at a gunman that tried to sneak up on Ruby, who was busy tearing through the rest of them. The last two both focused on me, since I had the least intimidating weapons, but didn't even get in close, as I sent a Kinetic Blast that sent them flying into the wall, where they fell to their boss's feet. Between the two of us, that was pretty quick.

"You were worth every cent. Truly, you were." The boss said sarcastically, before looking at us, "Well, kids, I have to say, it's been an eventful evening." He dropped his cigar on the ground and snuffed it out with his cane before pointing it at us, "And as much as I would love to stick around," A crosshair flipped up from the bottom., "I'm afraid this is where we part ways." With that, he fired his cane, launching an explosive round at us. Ruby leaped out of the way while I simply created a Backlash shield and absorbed the explosion, which was no easy feat. That shot had enough punch to possibly knock a Bullhead out of the sky. When the smoke cleared, Ruby got her bearings back and the man was gone.

"There he is!" Ruby pointed to the building across the street, and there he was, climbing up the service ladder in the alley. I Phantom Shifted over and used my strength to throw myself up the ladder five rungs at a time. I made it up with Ruby a second behind me, and the man was currently running full tilt towards the edge. Dead end.

"Stop right there!" I shouted, loading high power slug rounds into the Lancaster. The man stopped a few feet from the edge, and we ran to catch up with him. We we almost close enough to grab him when a Bullhead appeared and he jumped inside.

"End of the line, kids!" He said with a cocky smile. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a Burn Dust crystal, and threw it at us. While it was in the air, he fired his cane at it, and I tackled Ruby to the side to try and shield her from the blast. I can heal faster than her anyway.

I heard the explosion…

… And felt nothing.

What? Did he miss or something?

Me and Ruby looked up to see a blonde woman in a white pleated top, black pencil skirt and a black cape. She held a riding crop out in front of her, which appeared to be generating a glyph that blocked the explosion.

' _A Huntress!'_ I can feel the excitement coming from Ruby, and I can't blame her. This is the first time we've ever met a full fledged Huntress. And she just saved our lives!

We both jumped to our feet as the Huntress waved her riding crop in the air and sent out streaks of Dust pounded into the Bullhead. With another wave, a storm cloud formed over the Bullhead and shards of ice rained down on top of it, doing even more damage. From the door, I could see a woman in a red dress, though I couldn't see her face in the dark. The sleeves of her dress lit up with intricate designs, likely lined with Dust, and sent a blast of fire at the Huntress, who easily blocked it with a glyph. The woman then raised her arm, and the flames that remained grew brighter. The Huntress backflipped out of the way and used the building pieces the explosion sheared off to create a massive arrow and flung it toward the Bullhead, only for the woman to blast it apart.

Finally, Ruby and I were tired of just watching. Ruby shifted her weapon into its rifle form and we opened fire on the woman, who simply blocked each of the shots with her hands. She raised her hands again, but this time, I know what was coming. I grabbed Ruby and Shifted out of the way, letting the shadow take the hit instead. I prepared to send an Electrostatic Burst, but the Bullhead had already moved out of range, and flew off before I could get the chance.

"Damn it, they got away!" I yelled angrily.

"You're a Huntress…" Ruby said to the Huntress, starstruck. It's hard to bring her down when she's excited, "Can I have your autograph." She obviously missed the stern look on her face.

This won't end well.

* * *

Later that night, VPD Interrogation room.

"I hope both of you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly! You've put yourselves and others in great danger!"

Ten minutes and a car ride later, Ruby and I ended up at the local police precinct. Ruby certainly didn't get that autograph she wanted, nor did we get the praise I expected. Instead, we were both taken to an interrogation room, where the Huntress began giving us the 3rd degree.

"They started it!" Ruby yelled.

"Ruby! Calm down!" I said.

"But this is totally unfair!"

"That may be, but there's nothing we could do about it right now, so calm down and let the Huntress continue." Ruby look like she wanted to protest more, but instead, sat back and pouted instead.

"Thank you." The Huntress said, looking relieved, "I know that this seem wrong to both of you. If it were up to me, I'd send you both home, with a pat on the back…" Ruby perked up at that.

' _Wait for it.'_

' _Wait for what?'_

"... And a slap on the wrist!" The Huntress swatted the table beside Ruby's hand, making my sister recoil in surprise.

' _There it is.'_ Ruby sent a glare my way for that.

"But, there is someone here who would like to meet you." The Huntress continued, before stepping out of the way, and in walked the last person I expected to meet tonight: Professor Ozpin.

' _It him.'_ Ruby said through the link, just as surprised as I was.

The Headmaster of Beacon Academy himself wanted to talk to us. He walked over to the table with a coffee mug and a plate of cookies, which I couldn't help but drool over a bit.

"Ruby and Morgan Rose." He said, leaning in to look at us, "You… have silver eyes."

… Well that was a little cryptic.

"So!" He continued, gesturing to the tablet in the Huntress's hands. On it, a video was playing, showing the fight between us and the thugs, "Where did you learn to do this?"

"Signal Academy." We said at once. Ozpin looked to Ruby with an eyebrow raised.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" He asked.

"We had a good teacher." I said simply.

"I see..." He set the plate down in front of us. Almost immediately, Ruby dove into it. As did I, albeit slowly.

' _So good!'_ Ruby thought happily.

' _Yes it is.'_ I agreed.

"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow…" That's right, Uncle Qrow once said that he and Ozpin knew each other. I couldn't help but laugh as Ruby tried to speak with her mouth full.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." I said. Ruby swallowed what was in her mouth, embarrassed.

"Sorry. That's our Uncle Qrow!" She said cheerfully, "He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now I'm all like-" She then proceeded to pretend to karate chop something, making noises with her mouth.

"So I've noticed." Ozpin said, sitting down across from us, "And you, Morgan? How did you learn to fight?"

"Well, actually, Dad and Uncle Qrow taught me some things before I figured out what weapon I wanted." I said, "A baton was simple enough for me to use."

"And the pistol?" He asked, "Most Huntsmen only have one weapon with multiple configuration. However, you seem to prefer to have them separately."

"The Lancaster was something I needed for range." I continued, "My… Semblance grants me a multitude of psionic abilities to hit things out of my reach, but it's tiring. So, I decided to take firearm training with Dad. As for why I have two separate weapons, it's quite simple. A combination weapon is quite versatile on its own, but if I were to get disarmed, what can I do? This way, in case I lose one weapon, I have another to fall back on."

"Fair enough." Ozpin said, taking a drink from his mug before speaking again, "And what are two adorable girls like yourselves doing in a school designed to train warriors?"

"Well…" Ruby began, "We want to be Huntresses."

"You want to slay monsters?" He asked. It goes a little deeper than that, but it's not like I could straight up tell him everything.

"Yes." I said before Ruby could start rambling again, "Our parents were Huntsmen, Uncle Qrow is a Huntsman, our big sister, Yang, is training to be a Huntress. Our parents taught us to help people, and we wanted to follow in their footsteps. Besides, Ruby was already dead set on becoming a Huntress, and we've always done everything together. If she wants to be a Huntress, then so do I." It may not be the whole truth, but regardless, I meant every word. Ozpin and the Huntress looked like they were studying us before Ozpin spoke again.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked.

"You're Professor Ozpin, the Headmaster of Beacon." Ruby said.

"Hello." He said with a smile, now that we were formally acquainted.

"Nice to meet you." We said.

"You want to come to my school?" He asked.

… Is this going where I think it's going?

"Yes." I said.

"More than anything." Ruby said. Ozpin looked to the Huntress, who simply grunted in disapproval, though it looked like he wasn't listening.

"Well okay."

… This IS going where I think it's going!

* * *

The next day, En route to Beacon.

I can't believe this is already happening.

After we came home last night, we told Dad and Yang what happened. Dad was upset that we threw ourselves into danger, but forgot all about it when Ozpin called and told him that we were scheduled to board the next airship to Beacon. Yang was overjoyed to hear that we were coming with her, although a little upset that she missed such a good fight. Yang is a major adrenaline junkie. Now, my sisters and I were hugging in the middle of the aforementioned airship.

Or, rather, Yang hugged us and me and Ruby were trying to get out of her crushing grip.

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sisters are going to Beacon with me!" Yang said, unaware of our pain, "This is the best day ever!"

"Yang. Too tight!" I struggled to say. I think my face is turning a little blue!

"Please stop." Ruby was in the same predicament as me. With obvious reluctance, Yang let us go so we could breathe again.

"Sorry, it's just, I'm so proud of you two!" She said happily.

"Really sis, it was nothing." I can't tell if Ruby is being modest or nervous. Maybe both.

"What do you mean? It was incredible!" She said, " Everyone here is going to thing you're the bee's knees!" Nevermind, I can feel Ruby's nervousness through our link, and it is strong.

"I don't want to be the bee's knees!" Ruby said frantically, "I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees!" I put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down some.

"Ruby, relax." I said smiling, "What happened to my overly excited sister?"

"Yeah, what's with you?" Yang asked, "Aren't you excited?"

"Of course I'm excited. I just…" Ruby sighed, "We got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or something." Now I get what's bothering her. She doesn't want to stand out from everyone. Yang must've had the same thought and put an arm around her.

"But you are special." She said, and I joined in on the moment.

"Yeah, there's nothing wrong with that." I added, "The fact that we made it here two years early means that we're ready for the big leagues. All we have to do is prove that we belong here." Ruby smiled and pulled us closer. I couldn't sense a single drop of fear in her anymore.

"You're right. Thanks guys." She said. We stood there together as the news report came in on a nearby TV screen.

"The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities." The reporter said as a mugshot of the man in the bowler hat appeared, "If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you, Lisa." Torchwick's mugshot was then replaced by a picture of Faunus protesters.

"Thank you, Cyril." Lisa said, "In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony." The image once again changed to show the White Fang logo, "The once peaceful organization has now disrupted-" The new report cut out entirely, and was replaced by a hologram of the Huntress from last night.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon." she said.

"Who's that?" Yang asked.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

"Oh."

"You are among the privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy!" Miss Goodwitch continued, "Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and training to protect our world." The hologram disappeared and everyone rushed over to the windows to look outside.

"Oh wow!" Ruby said, "Look, you can see Signal from up here! I guess home isn't too far after all!" Indeed, we can see our old school down below, along with most of the city. The view is amazing up here.

"Beacon's our home now." Yang said.

"And that's what it's going to be for the next four years." I added. I briefly wondered if Prof. Ozpin would let me bring my Operators here, but my thought were interrupted my a blond boy stumbling to the back of the airship, looking green. Motion sickness. Poor guy.

"Well, I guess the view isn't for anyone." Yang said, rolling her eyes.

"It was a nice moment while it lasted." Ruby said.

"Yeah, it was." I sighed, "Oh well. I wonder what kind of people we'll meet."

"Hopefully, they're better than Vomit Boy over there." I almost laughed at Ruby's witty comment, but then my eye caught something.

"Oh, Yang, you got puke on your shoe! That's disgusting!" I said in disgust, sending both my sisters into a panic.

"Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross!" Yang said frantically.

"Get-get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away!"

… Well, we're off to a great start.

* * *

And there it is, chapter three! This took me a while to finish. I hate Writer's Block, but then again, what writer doesn't? I should clear up a few things ahead of time before people get confused.

First, Amber. I felt that the show didn't really give her much attention beyond just her being attacked by Cinder and being put in a coma before being killed in Season 3. You'd think that a Maiden would have a little more character depth since they're such an essential part of the story, so with that in mind, I tried to give Amber some time in the spotlight, but it's really hard writing about a character that didn't have much to them to begin with, which is the same reason why I left out Summer Rose in the last chapter, since she didn't appear in the show at all aside from a few photos. By the way, congrats to anyone who managed to guess the identity of the special guest.

Also, concerning why I added more languages. I just find it really hard to believe that a world as amazing and diverse as Remnant only has one spoken language. You can't just tell me 'there was only one language in the show, so it's canon' because even then, RT put so much effort in making the characters so diverse, in race, nationality and even species, that I can't believe that they didn't go all the way and give the Four Kingdoms their own languages, so I decided to add some myself. Every time I write something in another language, I'll put the English translation down here at the bottom for convenience.

Finally, the SDC. I have two reasons for why I had them try to steal Morgan's Operators. 1) I wanted Morgan to have some friction with the SDC and a certain heiress to add a little flavour to the story. 2) Given the history of the SDC and how much of a greedy dick Jacques Schnee is, stealing patents from inventors and potential rivals seems exactly like something they would do.

Now that's all I have to say right now. We've made it to the events of Vol. 1 so expect Morgan to start having an impact on things. After I post this, I'm going to take a few days to relax a bit, because as of an hour ago, it's my birthday, and I'd like some time to myself. Goodnight everyone.


End file.
